


Once bitten Twice shy

by Skasha



Series: Who Wants to Live Forever? [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Blood Kink, Gore, M/M, Partially Clothed Sex, Rough Sex, Vampires, handers - Freeform, possibly inappropriately procured parasols, this is the second time Anders has had to drink blood from questionable sources, updated, vampire!AU, vampire!Anders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skasha/pseuds/Skasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders has a bit of a run in with a Vampire. Hawke is taking things surprisingly well. And there are... benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once bitten Twice shy

**Author's Note:**

> Edited 10/08/2017: I decided to come back to this story and give it a thorough edit.

Anders was starting to blackout. Whatever potion the stranger had thrown at him had made him loose limbed and weak, and caused Justice to fall unconscious in the back of his mind. A first really. He hadn't even known it was possible for Justice to get knocked out, or sleep for that matter. Anders faded in and out of consciousness but he was aware when the stranger bit into his arm and started gulping down his blood. “What the void?” Anders slurred. 

The man didn't seem to realize right away that Anders was still awake. On top of the lethargy from the potion he couldn't seem call up his magic; whatever the potion was they must have used magebane as well. 

Bad. This was bad. Anders tried to struggle but he was too tired, too tired to even yell. He was a few yards from the others where they were fighting several demons that had been summoned. They had yet to turn around and see the stranger draining the mage's blood like he was a glorified waterskin.

The man finally noticed his meal was awake though and growled low in his chest before starting to drink even faster. Anders tried to use what little strength he had left to try and jerk his arm back. The man went to hold his face down, Anders opened his mouth just as the hand came down and on impulse bit. 

The stranger let out a muffled shout, teeth still buried in Anders' arm, and tried to yank his hand away from the mage's mouth. The stranger glared with wide eyed fury.

Anders glared right back at him and bit down as hard as he could snapping tendons and tearing out a chunk of the stranger's hand. His mouth filled with blood and he gagged, a swallow managing to go down before he could spit out the bit of hand he'd ripped off with his teeth. The stranger jerked back with a shriek of indignant rage that finally caught the attention of Garrett and the rest of their merry band of misfits. The rogue let out a roar and charged.

Anders was having trouble paying attention to the fight happening literally right next to him. He was just so tired and every time he opened his eyes his vision swam. _Strange_ , he thought to himself blearily, he knew his arm should hurt. It _should_ hurt, why didn’t it hurt? He could see the flesh of his arm torn by the man’s mouth, ripped wider from when he'd jerked back, but he couldn't feel it. Or anything else, he seemed to still be numb from the potion...

No not numb... ...warm.

**Hot.**

**_Burning._**

Anders pained moan became a hoarse scream. He was _burning_ from the inside out, radiating from his stomach and outward in a heavy unpleasant throb. 

The last thing he remembered was Garrett decapitating the stranger, and both of them watching in shock as the man's body turned to ash and crumbled. And then everything went black.

 

 

“Well this is certainly the weirdest thing that’s happened so far since coming to Kirkwall.” Garrett said thoughtfully as he came into the room.

Anders looked up from where he was sitting on the edge of their bed watching the fire crackle and pop in the fireplace. It had been three days since the _“incident”_ and it didn't look like the problem would be going away on it’s own anytime soon. Garrett continued, “Well, I mean the dragon thing with Flemeth was strange, but everybody knows dragons are all over the place. I didn't think vampires existed.”

He sat down next to Anders and started ticking off fingers, “We know that a human has to drink to turn. We've tested the story about the sunburst and even taken you into the chantry just to check so we know the thing about religious stuff is full of nug droppings.” Sebastian had been less than helpful during that particular visit. He'd hid behind one of the statues of Andraste the entire time they were there and refused to come out. Just shook like a leaf and shouted stuttered verses from the chant any time Garrett or Anders tried to talk to him. “Garlic gave you hives.”

Anders snorted, “Don't remind me.”

“Merrill helped us test the 'uninvited' thing, and that one was full of nug droppings too.” They'd also spent a solid twenty minutes talking her out of trying to summon another demon to see if that could reverse Anders' transformation into a vampire.

“Sunlight...” Anders flinched. Garrett paused but then continued, “Sunlight is a problem.” They had figured that out the morning after. Without thinking Anders had opened the bedroom curtains and then promptly flung himself out of the path of the sunlight. His skin had _smoked_. Just from that little bit of sun. 

That was how they also found out that despite a change in dietary habits, he still had his magic. Anders had healed himself while Garrett went and checked every window in the estate. He made sure all of the windows were completely covered. And then had an awkward discussion with Bodahn Sandal and Orana about all the curtains staying shut from then on. “Dark town is well, _dark_ , and we have the cellar entrance, so no worries there. But daytime trips up Sundermount are out.” He perked up, “Actually, I could steal- I mean 'borrow' that parasol from the unpleasant woman next door.”

“It's pink.”

“Yes it is.” Garrett waggled his eyebrows.

Anders felt the corners of his lips quirking up, “Hawke, no.” He would not laugh, it would only encourage him.

He grinned lazily, “You're right, you'd look much more fetching with a blue or green one.”

Anders laughed despite himself. “No, well maybe for you in private, but I'm not using a parasol.”

Garrett took his hand and just held it. His thumb rubbing soft slow circles on the back of his hand. There were other smaller changes. Anders had always been pale, but now he was even paler and his freckles stuck out much more sharply. None of it was to the point of looking unnatural per say, but it was still a bit jarring for him any time he caught his own reflection and saw the wrong skin tone. His canine teeth were longer, sharper, and somehow able to extend or retract. His sense of smell and hearing had improved. 

Anders had always had a good sense of smell, but this went beyond anything he had previously thought of in relation to that. Beyond anything he had ever thought possible.

He was starting to notice the smells attached to different _emotions_. Nothing complex mind you, but things like fear or anger he was discovering had a sharper almost bitter tang to it. Anxiety or worry still had that same tang, but less so. Happier emotions had a sweet softness to them. Lust... lust had a sweetness of a warmer richer quality to it from what he'd discovered so far with Garrett.

The scent coming off of Garrett was a mix somewhere between lust and worry, “Garrett?” The combination was _maddening_ , he wanted to bury his face in his beard, to rub up against him like a cat in heat. And **bite** \- no. No biting. Anders bit his lip instead and winced when one of his fangs accidentally drew blood. His stomach growled.

Garrett looked up from where he'd been staring off at nothing in particular, a small frown creasing his brows. His tone was serious, “I was thinking...”

Anders nodded encouragingly but stayed quiet. Garrett would joke and rattle off sarcastic comments when they were on their adventures, but home behind closed doors the rogue would relax and slow down. Some of their most thoughtful discussions were in the dark middle hours of the night where they were both too tired to make love or fuck but too wound up to sleep. There was an almost shy quality to him during those times. Kirkwall may have their champion during the day, but during the slow quiet times Anders got to see a man others rarely glimpsed.

Garrett wasn't always the rash impulsive daredevil Varric's stories portrayed him as being.

“Bite me.”

Well _bollocks_ to that sentiment then. 

“Andraste's Knicker Weasels! **NO.** ” He leapt off the bed and started backing away. “You can't be serious, love.” Despite his words he felt his fangs instantly lengthen with an _ache_ at just the thought of getting a taste. Not. Good.

Garrett followed right after him with a determined look on his face. “You haven't eaten anything since you turned and it's been days, tell me you're not hungry- thirsty, whatever. Look me in the eyes and tell me.” 

Anders kept backing up till he hit the wall and Garrett followed every step of the way. They stood chest to chest with Garrett pressing into him. His heart beat out at a fast tempo that had something in Anders tensing in anticipation as Garrett opened the laces of his shirt and tugged one side down his arm leaving bare skin all the way down to his bicep. Anders grabbed his hands suddenly stopping him with an iron grip. His eyes were trained on Garrett's throat. Close. So he was so close. He could just lean right in. Garrett would _let_ him. Anders closed his eyes for a moment and licked his lips, his breathing shaky. “What if I lose control?”

Garrett shrugged, “I don't think you will. We've been sleeping in the same bed same as always.” He leaned his head in a little further and nuzzled the hollow of his neck. Anders loosened his grip with a shudder and Garrett plastered himself to the taller man running his hands up and down Anders’ arms in a soothing way. 

“Your magic works the same as it ever did, and I know you can heal blood loss; I've seen you do that much when we're out on jobs or when I help you at your clinic.” He paused, pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes, and then quietly added, “I refuse to lose you to this. Please.”

Anders sighed and relaxed his shoulders, slumping back against the wall in defeat, “Alright.” He was too hungry to keep arguing, and he could feel Justice sending him waves of reassurance from the back of his head. He had a feeling if he really did start to lose control the spirit might be able to intervene. 

At least he guessed that was what Justice was trying to get across. He leaned his forehead against Garrett's, “Your brainless bravery is going to get both of us in trouble one day.”

Garrett nuzzled his forehead with a small chuckle, “Probably. But would you have it any other way?”

Anders smiled, and said softly “No, never.” He finally leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Garrett's throat, shuddering again at the way his pulse raced beneath his lips. Garrett calmly leaned his head further to the side giving him better access despite the spike of fear that curled through the air from the action. Anders licked a line up Garrett’s throat making the shorter man’s breath hitch before he finally let his new instincts direct him, and slid his fangs into his throat.

Anders couldn't remember anything tasting so _good_. One hand found it's way into Garrett's hair of it's own accord, holding him firmly in place. Blood painted a delicious path down the inside of his throat and chased away the thirst that had been clawing at him for days. Warmth curled in his belly and sent out sparks of lust that seemed to fray his nerves and made his thoughts go hazy and warm. Anders shuddered as his eyes fluttered shut on a moan and drank deeply.

Garrett had been prepared for it to hurt. Anders had fangs now after all. And it did hurt a little when the teeth broke the skin, but he wasn't prepared for the wave of pleasure that followed. Heat curled from Anders’ lips and teeth and tongue, and slithered down Garrett’s spine making his toes curl in their boots and his cock go from half hard to rock hard with a decided jerk. Each swallow at his throat somehow sending a tug of heat and want down to his cock. “...Anders” he groaned his fingers twinning in the vampire’s loose shirt and tugging him closer.

Anders misinterpreted the noise and pulled his mouth back with a whimper breathing heavily, “S-sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I...” Twin trails of crimson flowed Garrett’s chest, and spreading into his shirt. Garrett shoved Anders back against the wall and crushed their mouths together, smearing blood across both their chests and staining Anders shirt. The mage stiffened for a moment before melting into the harsh kiss. 

It should have been wrong. Garrett could taste blood on Anders tongue, _his_ blood. He ground his hips against Anders’ hardness causing the mage to moan again. Even through layers of clothing he could feel the his cock and rubbed his own insistently against it. Anders' tongue tangled with his just as desperate for more contact.

They pulled apart both breathing heavily, “Don't apologize.” Garrett gasped and went on, “That most definitely was _not pain_. **That** , that was. I.” Garrett rolled his hips again causing Anders’ breath to hitch. He knew he was babbling but went on anyway, “Did you feel...?” Another hip roll, this time Anders matched it causing them both to cry out, Garrett grabbed his hips almost riding him against the wall. “D-did you feel, when you bit me I, I. _Oh maker._ I, just f-fuck me. Now.”

Anders eyes dilated, _“Oh.”_ he licked his lips, an almost predatory smile curling the corners. Then he was yanking at Garrett's blood smeared shirt, hard enough that he could hear some of the stitches pop and pulling it over his head before leaning in to kiss him again. 

Garrett grabbed Anders' ass with both hands and kept firmly rolling their hips together. The mage started backing him up till the backs of Garrett's legs hit the edge of the bed. He wrapped an arm around Anders' waist and toppled back diagonally across the bed with him on top and knocking the breath out of Anders with a small 'omph' and a chuckle. Garrett gave a sharp nip to his lip and trailed his hands down, thrusting up even as he pulled Anders’ hips down, and grinding them together. 

Anders broke the kiss and huffed out a short laugh and grabbed Garrett's hands when the rogue tried to unlace Anders' pants. “Impatient, are we?” 

Garrett growled and tried to lean in for another kiss, Anders tutted mock seriously and pulled his head back out of reach. He switched hands so he held both of Garrett’s wrists in one hand while the other hand made short work of the the laces on Garrett’s trousers. Anders leaned down and licked a stripe up the rogue's chest. Chasing the blood smeared there and groaning low in his throat. He sent out a small pulse of healing magic to close the wounds at the his throat and grinned.

“You _tease_.” 

Anders snickered at the almost desperate tone. He yanked Garrett's pants down along with his boots to fall off and tangle in a heap at the side of the bed. Anders dove down to lick a winding stripe up Garrett's cock causing him to cry out and trust up suddenly. 

He grabbed a hold of his hips and held him down to the bed as he took his cock into his mouth with that easy practiced move that always made Garrett a little crazed, relaxed his throat and took the cock into his throat and swallowed, muscles rippling. 

Garrett worried for half a moment about the new found fangs before losing the ability to string rational thoughts together. Anders started to bob his head carefully and pulled near constant moans from his lover, he buried his fingers in Anders blond hair pulling the hair tie loose and held on for the ride. 

Garrett’s eyes slid shut on a particularly skilled flick, “I'm not going to last long.” he moaned out. Long nose buried in black curls Anders swallowed around the his cock and dragged a low shaky noise from Garrett, his balls started to draw up tight, “I'm going to-”

Anders pulled back fast with a wet sound and wrapped his fingers around the base of Garrett's cock hard, cutting off his orgasm and making the him shake and writhe. He gasped out, _“F-FUCK!”_

Anders scooted up the bed still holding Garrett's cock in a tight grip and gave a wicked smirk before pressing an almost chase kiss to the head of his cock. Garrett groaned again at the sight and tried to arch into the touch but didn’t gain an inch. Anders tutted at him mock seriously and said lightly, “Not till I'm _inside_ you, love.” He started trailing kisses and sharp nips up his chest still smirking and waited for him to calm down a bit. 

“Then-!” he swallowed hard and tried for a commanding tone but he still fumbled on the words a bit, “th-then hurry up, you're, a little overdressed, don't you think?” Garrett was starting to backup a little bit from the knife edge, taking big gulping breaths, but he really wasn't going to last long. He had a feeling a stiff breeze might push him over. Anders didn't seem to be far behind judging by the almost wild look in his eyes, and then he was kissing him again. Garrett moaned and threaded his fingers into blond hair, he felt Anders shift and then heard the unmistakable sound of laces being opened. Garrett shuddered again.

Anders called up a handful of grease and started rubbing hard circling against Garrett's opening, not dipping in, not yet. He moaned and spread his legs to give better access. 

“In a hurry?” Anders asked breathily, smirk still firmly in place. He let go of his cock finally and pulled one of Garrett's legs over his shoulder while pushing the other leg to the side leaving him open to his heated gaze.

Garrett writhed, “Yes, fuck, _please!_ -” his words choked off when two fingers were thrust in suddenly, twisting and curling till he found the spot that made him give a small whimper and try to curl up into the feeling and away from it at the same time but couldn't move. His eyes rolled back and shut them on another moan before clenching his teeth shut with a small hiss. Anders started thrusting and scissoring his fingers inside, and coxing more grease in past Garrett's twitching rim and filling the room with wet noises.

Anders pulled his fingers back, lined up a third finger and circled the rim before pressing inside and curling insistently against his prostate, filling him, opening him. Garrett gasped and tried to arch up, still pinned by the arm holding his thigh firmly in place, his cock continued to leak precum over his belly. Anders moaned and suddenly yanked his fingers out.

Garrett opened his mouth to beg again when suddenly something larger and warmer than fingers started to press slowly insistently inside, and the air exploded from his lungs on a sudden cry. The delicious burn and stretch plucking at all of his nerves and drawing a shudder. Anders moaned again, still sliding his cock in honey slow to give Garrett time to adjust.

And then Anders was all the way in, hips pressed firmly to Garrett's ass. The mage gasped and shuddered, “So... _good_...” Garrett whined and nodded emphatically. Anders pulled back sweet and slow before snapping his hips forward and pulling a sharp cry from Garrett. He took a shuddering breath and tried to steady and slow his movements. Another slow glide back before rolling forward. Each slow glide back and each slow glide back and forth rubbed his prostate sending sparks lust shuddering through him. Anders pressed hard each time their hips came together, movements stuttering, trying to go slow. 

Garrett grabbed a hold of Anders ass and yanked him closer with a growl, “Harder, I’m not going to break, just fuck me already.” It was like a cord snapped and suddenly anything slow and gentle went out the maker forsaken window.

Anders pounded roughly into the man underneath him, the bed shook and started to creak under their movements. Garrett's cock bounced with each thrust, Anders shifted his arms spreading the rogue even more, curling him up to lean in and never slowing his sharp thrusts. He licked a path up Garrett's neck drawing a broken moan from the rogue, “Can...” Another delicious thrust, sending sparks up Garrett's spine and pulling a whine from Anders' throat. The mage tried again, his face still buried in the crook of Garrett's neck, “Can I have another taste?” his lips brushing his throat as he spoke.

“Oh Maker, _yes_.” There was the sharp dull sting of fangs and then suddenly the swooping pull of heat from Anders' bite. 

Garrett gave a horse shout of surprise and came all over Anders' still clothed chest. Sticky white strands dripped from the mage's shirt back onto his own chest. Anders increased the pace of his thrust sending shock-waves through Garrett's overstimulated body. The mage took a larger gulp, which in turn gave a stronger pulse and Garrett came again.

Anders only lasted a few more thrusts before he shuddered and came, mouth still working at Garrett's throat, still sending pulses of warmth and want through both of them. Anders gently let go of his legs and braced his forearms on either side of Garrett's head. 

Garrett let go of his grip on his ass -there would probably be hand shaped bruises there in the morning- and trailed his fingers up and down Anders' back. He shivered now and then on particularly strong pulses, and finally Anders pulled back with a moan.

The mage licked the wound at Garrett's throat sending a pulse of healing magic out with his tongue sealing it. They both moaned at that, Anders flopped down on top of the bulky man, and trailed his own hands up and down Garrett's sides all while replacing what he'd drunk with warm glowing hands.

“If that's the new dinner bell we may never leave the estate again.”

Anders gave a tired chuckle and lifted his head enough to give Garrett a slow kiss. They fell asleep in a pile together covered in sweat and blood and cum.

 

 

Garrett must have moved them in the night because Anders woke the next morning under the covers in the same clothes, ...and still sticky and in need of a bath. He grimaced and sleepily picked at where he could feel the crusted over mess, he hadn’t accidentally fallen asleep cover in cum since he was a teenager. Anders perked up. Garrett wasn’t a morning person, but maybe he could bribe him to get up by convincing him to share a bath. A hot bath and a pair of roaming hands could do wonders for waking a person up in the morning. 

He paused, a thread of melancholy curling through him. At least he _thought_ is was morning judging from the bird calls, this whole avoiding sunlight thing would take some getting used to. He rolled over to snuggle up against Garrett only to find his side of the bed empty and a pink parasol perched on top of the covers.

“HAWKE.” Anders could hear Garrett laugh from somewhere outside their room. Oh maker.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to get posted for Halloween. ... ;>_>
> 
> Ah well.


End file.
